dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loleil
Codex templates Hey, Loleil. Will we need to make a different codex transformer template for the Inquisition codexes? The only templates I could find were ones that are specific to DAO and ones specific to DA2, I couldn't find a generic one, and the one on Codex entry: Wraith doesn't seem to be functioning correctly. 09:25, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, Template:CodexTransformer will need to be updated for Inquisition. Did you want to play around with that? Might be a good opportunity to experience the fun and games of templates . 17:59, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :: Yikes! My first foray into transformers I shall give it a shot and see what I can come up with. Are there any general things I should know when working with templates? -- 00:26, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :::In general I recommend copy/pasting your way to success! 01:31, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'm definitely missing something. I created Template:CodexSummary/DAI and Template:CodexSummary2/DAI without problems (I think, heh!) Then I edited Template:CodexInfoBox, copying and pasting DA2 info and replacing with DAI. Then I edited the CodexTransformer template, again just copy/pasted the DA2 stuff and replaced it with DAI. But when I hit preview, none of the info I added showed up in the template box. Also, we don't have an icon for the DA:I codexes, so I'm not sure what to use in its place-- as a placeholder, maybe? -- 01:26, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah just using the codex icon from a previous games is the best stop-gap solution for now, and to make templates extra fun you can only see if your change worked after publishing. 23:53, November 26, 2014 (UTC) : Well, isn't that helpful of wikia? Okay, I'll work on it again and use my handy revert if I have problems. I'm also going to see if I can create a new Companions sub template for Inquisition. -- 02:29, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Well... I have no idea if I did it right, but I think I edited/created all the templates that were needed. -- 07:33, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright! 20:02, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Inquisition Walkthrough Videos Hello. I stopped by to see where I could put a few walkthrough videos that we recently received. We usually find that Admins as us to put them at the bottom of the appropriate mission/quest pages. They are official videos of gameplay, no commentary. Right now I have The Threat Remains pt 3,4 & 5 and I have Storm Coast Astrarium Solutions. I was advised to expect more of them. I was told by one of the other Admins that you do not generally use videos. I am not aware of your policy on this, so please let me if you would use them and where you would prefer to put them. Thank you! Pinkachu (talk) 23:51, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :Hi! It has been our policy not to use any any videos on articles except for trailers on the centralised game page (see DA:VIDEO). There is some room for exceptions, so would you be able to post a link to the videos in question so we can judge if they'll fit in? 23:58, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure. 1 2 3 4 Also, I was just in your and I believe I was the staff member who added Inquisiton to the list a couple weeks ago, but if you have time, could you take a look at it and see if there are categories that are missing and possibly update it if needed? I don't play myself (too many other games and sucked back into WoW atm) so I can easily miss something. :) Pinkachu (talk) 00:15, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Re Videos :::Was checking back on this. I need to close out my task sometime today so even if you don't want them, please let me know. Pinkachu (talk) 19:31, November 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hey again, I think we might take a pass for now with this possibility of having external links to the videos for some of the particularaly tricky puzzles. Thanks for checking! 23:53, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Last Court Do you think its worth creating a spoiler tag for The Last Court? - 04:15, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :When I played I didn't really notice anything that would count as a spoiler, but if you feel like there are plot twists, or things that need to be kept secret then go for it. 23:53, November 26, 2014 (UTC) A few things I'm still not sure I got the codex templates right. Everything seems to work fine, except that it doesn't auto-categorize the articles based on what you put in the "category" part of the transformer box. Would this be due to the templates not being right, or that these category articles don't exist yet? I can make the spoiler template for The Last Court, but I'm not able to create a decent looking round image. Might you be able to help with that? When you go to edit one of the Easter Egg articles, a little notice comes up at the top saying something like "only add things that are actual easter eggs blah blah". How do I go about adding that to the new Easter eggs (Inquisition) article? I can't find a template that was used for it. -- 22:41, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Oh, and one other thing. I'm trying to figure out why we don't use the word "The" in location names. I can't really see why it wouldn't be used if that's the location's official name--such as "The Hinterlands". -- 02:04, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :We could use that little red gem in the logo of the Last Court! Or maybe a cropped version of the Stag's head in the Serault heraldry for the image! I know the perfect quote too, "The eyes of Orlais are on our little corner of it, and the best place for neighbors to stand is side-by-side." - Marquis of Alyons. - 03:25, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry do leave you hanging, there was a bit of code missing in Template:CodexSinglePage, so hopefully that will sort things out. Great work! ::The invisible text is actually wiki mark-up so just type and you ahould be good to go. ::As far "The" in titles, that's something that's crossed my mind too. My theory is that it's a relic of the early, early wiki days where we didn't have anyone familiar with wiki mark-up so we didn't know you could default sort articles. Given that's certainly not the case now, I would be very much for revisiting it. ::I can absolutely help with an image, but realistically won't have the time for a few days. I will let you know when it's up. 20:30, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ah, ha! I knew I'd probably missed something easy! So any new codex entries we add from now on will categorize itself properly? Thanks for the info on the other things, too. My inclination is to add "The" to all of the places that should have it, so I might just do some rename nominations. -- 20:51, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Pacman Hi longtime no see? Just thought I'd share with you a small easter egg I found in Inqusition of who else but Pacman in the Mage questline. Bet you didnt see that during your play through at E3 :P -- 15:12, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Community Choice Awards Hi Loleil, This is Nico from Wikia... We are doing our Community Choice Awards very soon as the year is coming to an end. I wanted to ask your opinion on 6 categories that you think would be relevant/appropriate. I haven't had a chance to play the game so I was hoping you might have some insight for me. Categories can be anything, but most common are best characters, locations, weapons, etc... For a reference, checkout this link. Hope all is well, Knakveey (talk) 18:20, December 4, 2014 (UTC)Knakveey :Hey Nico! If you're thinking of 6 categories that Inquisition would be good nominee, I would go with: :*Best story (overall) :*Best location (The Hinterlands) :*Best character (Cassandra Pentaghast, but maybe someone else) :*Best enemy (Kaltenzahn) :Can't think of anything else right now, but will update if I do, and anyone reading this, feel free to offer suggestions. 20:30, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Icon Images Hey Loleil, do you know how one creates an icon image to use on conflict pages and tables and iconmini links etc. I just realized we need an icon image version of the Inquisition crest, the Red Templars and the Venatori.And who could do that? Its a bit outside my area of expertise. - 05:26, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :I do it, bu probably won't have the time for a few days. But I know that Henio0 has done some great work with photoshop in th past so he might be able to help out here in the mean time. 20:30, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Redirect Hey Loleil! I've cleared "Companions and Advisors (Inquisition)" page from links though only one remain coming from your blog. Could you please tweak the link and perhaps delete the redirect afterwards? It's no biggie, it'd take just a few seconds. Thanks in advance! 10:17, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Done and nice to see you active again. 18:36, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Mounts Suggestions for what kind of infobox we should use for the individual mount articles like Dalish All-Bred? The closest existing one I've thought of would be the creatures one, but I'm not sure that would be the best fit. -- 21:20, December 15, 2014 (UTC) : I think creatures is our best bet for now, and we can also add some more fields if we need to. Are there any that you think we need off the top of your head? 21:26, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :: I don't think there's a field for type, which we'd need--horses, exotic, etc. Other than that, I don't think they have any sort of stats, do they? Different speeds, durability, etc? I haven't really used them much in game. -- 21:36, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: Don't think so. But if there's only one field we need to add that should work nicely! 21:42, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::: If one doesn't exist it is possible to create a new one. -- 21:59, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Do you mean creating a new template or a new field in the pre-existing creature template? 22:03, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Destruction DLC Hi Loleil, I just finished watching the twitch stream bioware put out showing off the new DLC and i realized there are actually quite a few things the tiny official descryption did not make clear. Would you mind if I wrote a new news post explaining in greater detail? - 02:26, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :I see you've already added it, but no I certainly don't mind . 03:46, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry, wasn't trying to undercut you but Tierrie told me to just go ahead. - 03:47, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::: It's all good. 03:48, December 17, 2014 (UTC) New Category Hey do you think it is worthwhile creating a new category for Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer locations? - 12:47, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Yep! I think that's worth distinguishing. 19:29, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Ability icons I saw you uploaded one for the Block and Slash and I was wondering how you extracted it or if you cropped it from a screenshot perhaps. I'm curious just so I could try and keep the quality consistent and also if there's an easier way than cropping it from a screenshot. -- 12:52, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :I Actually found it online and I'm planning on finding the source to see if there's other icons, as I agree that getting them all by hand would be a real pain! 19:29, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I think I've got all icons extracted, you can find them here. It's still a bit of work to separate and name them, maybe D-day knows a faster way. --ShardofTruth (talk) 19:57, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :::You're a star! Thank you. 20:00, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Awesome, thanks! :) -- 20:09, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Storm icons are up! Let me know if you'd like to take care of any Marg 11:50, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Alright, though I just made an article for the Blades of Hessarian and I added two images to it but... not sure how to categorize those two images. The image I used as their banner is not exactly heraldry and I'm not sure if there's any category for simple banners. But if it does qualify as heraldry let me know. And as for the other image, it shows primarily members of the group, so I don't have any clue where to categorize it right now. I know a little off-topic, but could you help me out with that? Thanks! -- 15:06, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Sure thing! I would the banner in locations, and the members in characters. I will see if I can get the schematic icons up for you too. 21:15, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Hippygod Please could you ban Hippygod? He came up on chat complaining about not being able to edit on his original account, I told him he is banned and he should wait for it, and it is also against our rules to use a socking account - so his way of resolving the issue was swearing and telling me off. -- 21:09, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Done and sorry you had to deal with that. 21:10, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ::That's fine, that's my job. :P Just noted it as a sign of him not being too reasonable. Anyway, thanks! -- 00:30, December 18, 2014 (UTC) eGuide Exploration Maps Hello, I know most of the collection/local maps I've added were deleted because of "copyright violation". Was it because I forgot to add the licence? If it is so, may I have permission to re-upload them once again? I'm pretty new to this, so it was my failure on my part in not paying attention. I apologizes for any inconvenience, -- VesperOz (talk) 00:48, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, I was actually meaning to ask leave you a message about this. They were deleted because they appeared to be taken directly from the Prima guide. If this is case they would fall outside fair use provisions and we can't use them on the wiki. :But there's no need to apologize, I appreciate you taking to time to ask about it. 00:55, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, that does makes sense. I was having trouble finding under what license they were. I figured I could share those, sense if I've payed for it. That's a shame. ::Thank you for the quick reply. -- VesperOz (talk) 01:08, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::: Loleil is correct. If you want to try to wrap your head around intellectual property law, think of it this way: you paid for your personal copy of the item. You didn't pay for the right to make additional copies, nor to distribute copies of the item. Those rights belong to the creator and/or publisher. ::: I know a little bit about IP law, because I've sold limited rights-to-copy to publishers myself, and had to understand the contracts. Once I've sold right-to-copy to a publisher, I can't allow another person to copy my work in the same market without breaking that contract - and if I don't make contracts like that, I don't get paid! ::: For more detail on copyright - and on whether or not it's a good thing, and how it 'should' be, and all that sort of thing - just google. There's a LOT of information - and debate - on teh intarwebs. Seshet (talk) 22:17, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Oh now I know >_> Kinda doesnt make sense cause it can pose as the map form the game. Also if someone has the guide they have the every wright to post this, now if they posted the whole eguide somewhere, thats illegal but this surely isnt.--Tesla Effect (talk) 04:44, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ::The in game map does not feature the location of the hidden collections. 04:52, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :::In reply to your edit, owning something doesn't give you the right to post it and we can properly convey the information in the maps through alternate means so it doesn't fall under fair use. 04:57, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Alright, you do that cause this was hard work posting regardless of what situation we are in now (which I did not know that was a thing). --Tesla Effect (talk) 05:00, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Abilities icons Hi! Where do you found abilities icons ? Do you have links? Source? :Hi there! User:ShardofTruth was able to extract the game icons. You can see the discussion and link on my talk page under the section titled "Ability icons". 22:57, December 18, 2014 (UTC) Codex icon Hey, for some reason the codex icon you updated for DA:I isn't showing up properly on any of the existing codex entries. I looked at the CodexTransformer template and everything looks correct, so I'm not sure what's up. -- 02:13, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm reading the template more closely I think we need to add it manually, since it defaults to the DAO icon if none are supplied. I will see what my bot can do. 02:20, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Oh, yeah, I forgot that that field needed to be added back in. At the beginning I'd been copy/pasting from an Origins codex entry and those didn't use an icon field. If your bot can fix up the existing ones, that'd be great, and then I'll remember to add that field to future ones. -- 02:33, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::: It had slipped my mind too . That should be most of the codex entries that are only in DAI taken care of and we should be all good for the future. 03:20, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Searchbar Thanks for the welcome... but I before I decide more, I have to find the searchbar ^^ central tool for a wiki, and here it is sort a... cloaked ;) -- (talk) 15:44, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Possible template issue Hey, I think one of the codex entry templates is taking issue with the fact that some of the new codex entries have colons within their titles. For example, in Codex entry: Take Back The Sky: A Tavern Cheer, the name in the infobox shows up as a redlink. I don't know if there's some kind of conditional we can maybe add so that it recognizes the second colon as being a part of these titles? -- 21:39, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind.... 3 hours of sleep is finally catching up with me -- 21:47, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Forum input Hey, Loleil! Was wondering if you'd be able to give some input on this forum, regarding the naming of location articles. We've got a lot of articles this would apply to, so feedback from more people would be welcome! -- 22:44, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :Done. 02:55, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Files without licenses Hey, Loleil! There wouldn't by chance be an easy way to find all image files that don't have a license on them? I know we have a Files without a license category, but since it's empty, I'm assuming only files tagged with would be listed in it. -- 06:34, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Kelcat! I'm not quite sure how to do it myself, but I know D-day used her bot to add the no license tag in the past. In her absence, maybe mostlyautumn might be able to help out? 20:18, February 1, 2015 (UTC) SXSW Awards Hi, Loleil! Dragon Age: Inquisition has been nominated for Best Game of the Year, Excellence in Gameplay, Excellence in Technical Achievement, Excellence in Narrative, and Excellence in Design and Direction for the SXSW Awards which Wikia is officially hosting this year! In order to drive any fans to the voting page that might be interested in rallying for their favorite game, we were wondering if we could place a badge on your main page that links to it? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:56, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Raylan! That's exciting for Wikia, and also for Dragon Age! We have a portal for promotions so feel free to update the instant expert with this. 21:55, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks! I went ahead and popped the badge into the portal, but the end result seems a little...odd. I didn't want to shuffle things around without permission, so left it as-is. Feel free to tweak it ;) Raylan13 (talk) 17:09, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Abusive chatmod and wrongful ban from the chat Hello. I'm new on this wiki and decided to join the chat and talk to the users here, not knowing what to expect. My expectations were not too high, but I certainly didn't expect this kind of treatment. Firstly, I would like to point out that these are screenshots from the Main Chat, posted just moments after being banned for no reason by the chatmod Margerard (who I think is one of the worst mods I've seen on wikia). Like I said, I got into chat and the first comment I made was immediately met with hostility by two users, Jaeha and EzzyD. After this initial wave of hostility and outright rudeness by these two, the mod Margerard chose to intervene and went on to support the rudeness by exclusively warning me, after a long back and of forth of nothing but pure bias. Mods are supposed to be impartial, but it's obvious in this case that Margerard is not very competent as a chatmod and immediately showed bias towards the regular users, probably due to friendly relations with them. They even went on to sarcastically tell me I should "take some time off" before banning me for 3 days, because of being treated with hostility, as if it was somehow me who was the problem. Pretty pathetic display for a mod, I have to say. Taking all this into account, I'd like to ask two questions and make two requests. First off, why is Margerard a moderator when it's obvious that this person is terrible at being impartial and having a good judgement/assuming good faith/being welcoming to new users. Secondly, why are the users in chat so rude? I reckon it's probably due to them knowing they will have Margerard's support no matter what they do, so it's pretty clear to me that they're not worried about any repercussions. My request is for the ban that was placed on me to be lifted, as I have proven that it was definitely not deserved at all. I would ask for Margerard's demotion as well. Thanks. TRedfield (talk) 21:43, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Unsure about disambiguation pages Hi. I have an editing question. Today I created pages for each of the DA:I Champion skills. Some of them have the same names as skills from previous games, which is fine, but I'm wondering about what I need to do now. Do I need to create a disambiguation page for each of them? Resilience already had one, so I edited that. Do I need to rename the clashing Origins/DA2 pages for the other skills to have (Origins) or (Dragon Age II) in the title? I just want to be sure so I don't go breaking a ton of links or something equally disastrous. Thanks in advance, Marty. Marty Silverblade (talk) 00:56, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, and great work getting those pages set up! You are correct in thinking that the correct procedure is to rename the old page so it has a disambiguation, convert the previous page into a disambiguation page, and then update any links. 02:27, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Just Checking In Hey great to see you editing again! Just thought I'd ask how you are? - 05:09, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Hi HD3! I'm good, enjoying a bit of a holiday after a super busy period. How are you going? 05:12, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah busy finishing my thesis. On the wiki side, I've been working on fixing up multiplayer articles and improving the ability articles to the same standards as the other ability articles. - 05:59, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Chat Could we talk in private on chat for a moment? I'd be very grateful. - 08:31, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, I can jump on. 08:32, April 2, 2015 (UTC) putting pictures in a gallery I...swear to the Creators I was going to put those images into a gallery on the arbor wilds page. I just had to say goodnight to my grandparents and you were too fast T-T WhisperingElf (talk) 02:50, April 5, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf :No problems! There's been many a time I thought a made an edit one way and it turned out another. 02:52, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Codex numbering Hi. There is an issue with Codex numbering. Any ideas what to do with it? Asherinka (talk) 01:38, April 11, 2015 (UTC) :Commented! Thanks for bringing it up. 00:33, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Uncategorized pages Hey, Loleil! Any idea as to why UncategorizedPages is not updating properly? The Bianca Arms articles in there have been categorized for days, and I'm finding several uncategorized articles that haven't shown up in that list. -- 06:02, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, that category has been throwing up false positives for a while now and I've haven't been able to work out why either. If I ever find out why though, I will let you know. 03:44, April 14, 2015 (UTC) DLC files Hi! My friend Used DAI Toool but He have problem with DLC files. Not extract ;( Maybe you know, how extract files from DLC? (Yes, he bought DLC). :Hi! Unfortunately I haven't had much experience exacting files, so I won't be able to help you out, but good luck to your friend. 18:20, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Schematic categories Hey, Loleil! Since we split the schematics page into weapons and armor pages, I was thinking we should update the categories for all the individual schematic pages as either "Weapon Schematics" or "Armor Schematics" (right now they're all "Dragon Age: Inquisition schematics"). Is it possible for your bot to change them, or would it have to be done manually? -- Keladin Storm (Talk) 18:21, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :I can put Lol-bot on that. 18:25, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :: Awesome! -- Keladin Storm (Talk) 18:45, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Scroll Boxes Hey do you know anything about setting up scroll boxes on the wiki? - 00:24, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :Sure! You'll want the code to look like: :The nowiki and br tags are just for display purposes, and would be removed on any actual page. So you'll want it to look like it does when you look at the published talk page, not when you edit it. Also, it works best when there are over 10 references. Under that, it doesn't display correctly. 00:38, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :Hmmm. I'm looking for a way to display two scroll boxes on one article. I don't think I can set up two reference sections on one page can I? - 00:39, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Not to my knowledge, but why would we need to? 00:40, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm planning ahead. Isabela is a multiplayer character, if we add the abilities to her article like we have with other multiplayer characters, it'll wind up way too long. But if we use scrollboxes for both ability sets, it'll still be easily accessible and much much neater and smaller. I've put an example together on my sandbox. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User:HD3/Sandbox2 - 00:45, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Hmm I'm not sure that it translates so well to abilities. I would either go with a subpage, like we do for dialogue and approval, or tabs as used in the Gallery section for DAI. 00:48, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::I would be happy with tabs also, but I still am unsure how you would put that together without it being way too long. - 00:49, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I've been playing with tabs on my sandbox if you want to see how it looks on larger articles. 00:52, May 2, 2015 (UTC) WoT References I've been meaning to add references to all of the new information I've been adding from WoT vol 2, it's just really difficult. Because the book won't be officialy released until the 12th, I'm relying on leaked screencaps, the Amazon preview, and abuse of the search function on Amazon (actually pretty hard) to find the information so page numbers are hard to come by. Once the book is properly released I'll go back and tag everything with references.--Swampshade (talk) 17:06, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::It's perfectly legal, everything I found myself is from the Amazon preview, as for the "leaked" screencaps a while back the preview would randomize the pages shown from throughout the book, they changed it to only pick from a smaller pool of pages but the information was already screencapped.--Swampshade (talk) 17:42, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Yesterday I uploaded an image of Zevran from the second volume of World of Thedas, which I found online. It was a scanned image from the book but the quality seemed good and when I added it, I included the Bioware licensing information, page number of the book and a link to the blog it came from. I saw that it had been removed for copyright violation, but I have seen other images culled from the book, such as that of Garahel, which have not been removed. I would like to add it to the Zevran page again as I think it would be a nice addition - we don't have a lot of new images of Zevran - and because including this image doesn't seem like it is infringing on copyright anymore than any other image on the Dragon Age Wiki. I don't mean to be troublesome, I'd just like to add it back and that is the best quality image I've seen. Later on I may be able to scan a better image myself. Thank you for your time! Circle Mage (talk) 00:22, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Achievements - Jaws of Hakkon Hi! Where did you found Achievements images from Jaws of Hakkon (big)? Please, check your internet history and tell me. IlidanDA (talk) 21:12, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :I accessed the JoH achievement images through the Origin client. Clicking and dragging the achievement image to the address bar in a web browser took me to the image directly. 00:57, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Zevran image reply Thank you for responding so quickly on my talk page, Loleil. I know you're busy so I appreciate it. Being a scan from the 2nd volume of WOT - some people have received the physical book already - I know the art doesn't look the best and the text is present in the image as well. If the image were cropped so that the text around it were removed and perhaps the resolution improved a bit, would it possibly be acceptable then? Since the image is on the inside of the page near the binding, getting a clean, flat scan might be a challenge. However, if you feel that carefully cropping and trying to improve the resolution would not be enough at this time, then I'll wait and see if I may be able to get a better image myself later on. I was just happy to see new artwork of Zevran and wanted to add it to his page. Thank you again for your time! Circle Mage (talk) 00:17, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Image template Hey, Loleil! I've been thinking that it would be a good idea to have a template for the World of Thedas images (Vols 1 & 2) Since they're published by Dark Horse, what do you think about modifying the current to include something like "taken from a Dragon Age comic series, art book, or websites..."? Or we could create an art books template, which we could then also use for The Art of Dragon Age: Inquisition since that's published directly by BioWare. (The current doesn't cover books.) -- 22:34, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :Good idea! I like the option of updating the Dark Horse template to be more inclusive. 00:57, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :: Okay, updated the template! -- 04:58, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Isabela Inquisition Abilities Hey do you have any ideas on how we can format this so it doesn't take up a tonne of space? - 09:37, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :So there are a couple of collapsible options we could use (tabs, collapsible text), or if there's just too much, I still think a sub-page could work. 21:26, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I would be happy to take care of that, since I did all the other multiplayer character articles. But I don't relaly know much about how to do any of that. Is there a guide somewhere? :::Great! Community Central usually has some nice help pages. Check out help for tabs and help for collapsible text for the first two options. For subpages all you need to do is create a page with the title Page name/Subpage name and you're set. 00:32, May 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Speaking of which, do you know anyone who could extract the new multiplayer ability icons for the sky watcher, isabela & zither? Because they all use brand new icons we don't have on the wiki. P.S Can you remove the white background colour from this image please Loleil? - 06:49, May 9, 2015 (UTC) P.P.S Also possibly & You've got to show me how to do that sometime. - 09:03, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Skyhold Prisoner Dialogue Hey, so Kelcat and I were debating this. Apparently if you put enough prisoners in cells in Skyhold, they actually have dialogue with eachother. Alexius and Samson banter back and forth etc. We were trying to decide where we should record this. I've uploaded a video version of the compiled banter to the wiki if you want to take a look. Skyhold Prisoner Banter. My personal preference is for a dialogue article like we have with the companions, with a link to the video.- 23:14, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Definitely worth documenting! A stand-alone page does seem like the logical choice. I'd go with calling it "Skyhold prisoner dialogue", to match our other dialogue pages. 00:32, May 9, 2015 (UTC)